


Christmas chances

by HarukaPai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Clexamas, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: Un caso, una coincidenza, il fato... l'occasione della vita. Quante probabilità ci sarebbero state che la persona giusta l'avrebbe notata? Forse due su un milione... una sola in tutta la vita.Quante chance avevano?





	Christmas chances

 

Il freddo pungente di Novembre, cominciava a farsi sentire nonostante il clima non poi così rigido di San Francisco, il vento che spirava dalla baia però, portava con sé il gelo fino al centro della città. I turisti infreddoliti girovagavano ugualmente per le strade, osservando i grandi palazzi, i tipici Sali e scendi delle strade della città, e prendendo lo storico tram aperto, che dal centro, portava ancora in un paio di punti sulla costa dove visitare il mercato, osservare il Golden Gate, e l’isola di Alcatraz.

Quel giorno, come tanti altri, mentre la gente comune approfittando della pausa pranzo, si ammassava nei negozi a fare compere Natalizie, Lexa, se ne stava nel suo ufficio a studiare la difesa per il tribunale di un nuovo caso. Lei e Anya dopo il college e gli anni di tirocinio, avevano aperto con successo uno studio associato proprio a due passi dal centro della città, e da allora, grazie ad alcuni clienti importanti, avevano avuto la fortuna di farsi un nome come legali, e costruirsi il loro piccolo grande impero. Il caso su cui stava lavorando però, non le dava davvero appigli, per di più, il server dell’ufficio si era bloccato per l’ennesima volta, e stavano attendendo l’arrivo del tecnico per la sostituzione dell’intera macchina, e la migrazione di tutti i loro documenti, perciò presa dallo sconforto del momento, aprì la finestra per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca. Non era solita a farlo, non era solita a prendersi del tempo, a staccare un po’, e a distrarsi. Quando era al lavoro, era sempre determinata e concentrata, e non si permetteva mai di fermarsi fino a sera, a meno che, non fosse la sua socia ad irrompere nel suo ufficio e a tirarla fuori a forza.

Ma quel giorno in particolare, il suono di una chitarra di qualche artista di strada attirò la sua attenzione, e la voce ruvida e sporca della musicista, la portò addirittura a voler uscire per la pausa pranzo, per scoprire a chi diavolo appartenesse. Lasciò la finestra aperta, ed oltrepassò la porta con rapidità infilandosi il suo cappotto pesante. Ignorò le imprecazioni di Anya provenienti dall’ufficio accanto al suo, oltrepassò la scrivania della segretaria, che richiamava la sua attenzione per passarle una telefonata, ed in tutta fretta uscì dalla porta, scontrandosi con l’informatica della Polaris Tech.

 

  * Mi scusi Avvocato Woods. – Disse la donna ispanica in arrivo con un carrellino pieno di attrezzature nuove.
  * Nessun problema Reyes, ma cambia quel dannato server prima che la Forest ammazzi qualcuno. – Rispose Lexa ridacchiando. Anya era così furibonda quel giorno, che di certo non avrebbe mai voluto essere nei panni di Raven a sopportare le sue lamentele.
  * Più che altro spero di riuscire a sistemare tutto prima che ammazzi me. – Ci scherzò su l’informatica, conoscendo il carattere dei due Avvocati di quello studio, e ricordando perfettamente tutti i battibecchi già avuti con l’avvocato Forest. Non che la donna fosse una cattiva persona, anzi dopotutto alla Reyes non dispiaceva il suo temperamento, si divertiva a vederla imprecare contro la tecnologia quando le cose non funzionavano.
  * Buona fortuna. – Augurò con gentilezza la Woods per poi sparire velocemente.



 

Lexa corse fuori dall’ufficio, lasciando la ragazza appena arrivata, in balia della frustrazione della sua socia, che, a giudicare dal suo continuo gridare, doveva essere piuttosto arrabbiata con tutta la tecnologia del mondo. Notò però il sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra della latina, quindi l’Avvocato non si preoccupò più di quel tanto, ed uscì senza perdere altro tempo prezioso.

Scese velocemente in strada, ed il vento gelido subito scompigliò qualche ciocca dei suoi capelli sempre ordinati, ma ancora una volta quel giorno, non di preoccupò di perdere tempo risistemandoli, piuttosto si strinse nel cappotto chiudendone i bottoni, ed avanzò imperterrita seguendo il suono di quella voce che tanto l’aveva colpita. Arrivò quasi correndo fino al largo sul fondo di Powell Street, e proprio lì, a pochi metri dal chiosco degli hot dog, una giovane ragazza seduta su un cajon usurato e malconcio, imbracciava una chitarra acustica, e graffiava con la voce in modo piuttosto affascinante, le note di quel classico rock degli anni 80’.

Lexa si bloccò a corto di fiato, osservando da lontano quella misteriosa figura che l’aveva ipnotizzata con quel timbro caldo e lievemente rauco, pieno e potente, ma anche a tratti leggero e seducente. Osservava il tacco del suo stivale sbattere ritmicamente sul lato della cassa tenendo il tempo, facendosi trascinare dal ritmo allegro dell’accompagnamento acustico. Lentamente e con compostezza, si avvicinò con curiosità a quella misteriosa sconosciuta, dai lunghi capelli biondi con le punte tinte di rosa acceso, e girandole attorno, si perse ad osservare i movimenti veloci e precisi delle sue dita, sulle corde metalliche della chitarra. Ancora non aveva visto il viso di quella ragazza, ma di sicuro, si era già innamorata del suo modo unico di cantare, e della sua splendida voce. Ormai era proprio davanti a lei, che continuava il suo spettacolo imperterrita, mentre a pochi metri da loro, una grande fila di turisti infreddoliti, attendeva il proprio turno per fare un giro turistico su uno di quei vecchi tram aperti. Lexa estrasse dalla tasca un biglietto da visita, e vi scrisse dietro qualcosa, poi afferrò la mazzetta di banconote serrate assieme dalla raffinata clip che teneva nei pantaloni, estrasse due bigliettoni, e li buttò con quel foglietto nella custodia aperta della chitarra della ragazza, che solo in quel momento, si permise di guardare. I loro occhi si incrociarono, e l’artista non poi così giovane come avrebbe immaginato, le sorrise riconoscente continuando a fissarla per tutto il ritornello della canzone. Praticamente fino quando Lexa non distolse lo sguardo abbassando il capo, e si allontanò velocemente sparendo tra la folla, e svoltando dietro l’angolo del palazzo.

 

Al termine di quel pezzo, la bionda si alzò poggiando la chitarra sulla cassa dove sedeva fino qualche istante prima. Si guardò attorno in ogni direzione, cercando quella figura elegante e distinta, con la quale aveva condiviso quel prolungato sguardo bruciante, i suoi occhi l’avevano catturata in un modo che non le era mai capitato, eppure se qualcuno le avesse chiesto di quale colore fossero, non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Doveva essere una donna di grande successo, il suo abbigliamento era così formale ed elegante, che Clarke se la immaginò dietro una sontuosa scrivania in qualche prestigioso ufficio della zona. Purtroppo per lei però, di quella misteriosa e bellissima donna, non v’era più traccia da nessuna parte.

Solo dopo qualche attimo di smarrimento, ricordò che l’aveva vista scrivere qualcosa su un biglietto, prima buttarlo nella custodia della sua Taylor, ereditata ormai troppi anni prima da suo padre. Così si inginocchiò proprio lì davanti, ed iniziò a rovistare tra il verdognolo delle banconote da 1$ e le monete che i passanti le lasciavano come mancia, e rimase molto sorpresa di trovarne non una, ma bensì due da 50$ nuove di zecca, piegate attorno ad un biglietto da visita. Il cartoncino era bianco, con una scritta nera al centro, in un carattere corsivo semplice e raffinato, citava semplicemente “Studio legale Forest-Woods Avv. Alexandria Woods” più un recapito telefonico. Ancora incredula da quanto appena accaduto, la musicista girò il biglietto, e rimase ancor più esterrefatta leggendo quel messaggio lasciato velocemente a penna.

Clarke continuò a suonare per un'altra ora buona, fino che la luce del sole non iniziò a calare, ed il vento freddo di quella giornata non le congelò completamente le dita, obbligandola così a smettere. Sperava di riveder comparire quell’Avvocato per poterle parlare, e poterle chiedere delle spiegazioni, ma purtroppo per lei non accadde. Perché mai lasciare un biglietto con scritto “Ho un lavoro da proporti, chiamami” e non fermarsi direttamente a parlargliene in quel momento fuggendo senza dirle nulla? Non sapeva davvero come interpretare la cosa, inoltre, le aveva lasciato 100$ di mancia, praticamente i due terzi di ciò che aveva incassato nell’intera giornata suonando in quel luogo, e proprio non si spiegava il motivo di quel comportamento. Ormai stanca ed infreddolita, raccolse le sue cose, e scese le scale della stazione della metropolitana poco più in là, salendo sul primo treno disponibile, in direzione di quel misero bilocale che già da qualche tempo chiamava casa.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Da quel bizzarro incontro, passò qualche giorno. Dicembre era ormai iniziato, tra i suoi doppi turni all’Arkadia coffee, e la rigida temperatura di quella settimana, Clarke non era più tornata all’angolo di Powell Street a suonare, anzi non era proprio più riuscita a suonare al di fuori di casa sua. Spesso però si ritrovava seduta sul divano a rimuginare su quell’ultimo giorno, rigirandosi tra le mani quel biglietto da visita, riflettendo su cosa farne in proposito. Si malediceva di non averle prestato più di quel tanto attenzione, aveva incrociato il suo sguardo un solo lungo istante, ed aveva notato a malapena l’incredibile bellezza di quel viso, senza però riuscire ad imprimerne i suoi particolari nella memoria. Da quel momento, continuava a pensare al perché quella stupenda donna d’affari, le avesse lasciato quel biglietto da visita, e quei 100$ di accompagnamento che le facevano sicuramente comodo, ma allo stesso tempo, la insospettivano su quel messaggio. Era sempre stata una ragazza piuttosto spigliata e diretta, ma quella volta stranamente, aveva paura a comporre quel numero di telefono, per provare a scoprire cosa quell’avvocato avesse da offrirle.

 

Quella mattina, dopo essere uscita dal tribunale per un importante causa, l’Avvocato Woods aveva preso la metropolitana, scendendo alla Powell Station, aveva preso un panino dal carretto di hot dog nella piazza, e si era recata subito in ufficio. Ora che il sistema informatico dello studio era completamente rinnovato e funzionante, quella brontolona della sua socia in affari, Anya Forest, aveva smesso di prendersela con la tecnologia, ed aveva iniziato ad assillarla con i preparativi della loro consueta festa aziendale di Natale, con tutti i clienti importanti del loro studio associato.

Alexandria non aveva mai amato quel genere di eventi, ma con il tipo di clienti altolocati che usufruivano dei servigi dello studio legale, non poteva di certo tirarsi indietro e distruggere quella tradizione. Il più delle volte poi, quella serata portava nuovo lavoro, e nuovi benefici allo studio, quindi era un dovere per entrambe le socie organizzare e presenziare all’evento, viziando e coccolando un po’ tutti quei clienti snob e pieni di soldi, che, con i loro capricci e disastri legali, davano da vivere ad entrambe.

 

  * Lexa, hai un minuto? – Domandò Anya infilando la testa dalla porta del suo ufficio.
  * Non proprio… di che si tratta? – Rispose la Woods lasciando cadere le carte che aveva per le mani sulla scrivania.
  * Senti lo so che odi organizzare queste cose, ma devo sapere se hai trovato qualcuno per la musica alla festa aziendale di Natale. – Le comunicò la Forest, introducendo quell’argomento che Lexa detestava tanto.
  * Ci sto lavorando An. – Disse in uno sbuffo, pensando alla voce graffiante di quella ragazza che l’aveva incantata la settimana prima.
  * Mancano solo tre settimane, e se aspettiamo ancora non troveremo più nessuno. – Le fece giustamente notare la sua socia.
  * Lo so, ho già trovato un nuovo artista piuttosto interessante, spero mi richiami velocemente. – Ribatté Lexa dimostrando il suo impegno e coinvolgimento nell’organizzazione.
  * Ok, ma se entro domani non abbiamo una risposta, inizio a cercare qualcun altro. – Le comunicò la Forest in modo piuttosto schietto e scorbutico, dandole un ultimatum.
  * Ti informo appena so qualcosa. – Affermò la Woods, ancora sperando di poter risentire la voce affascinante di quella bionda. Nemmeno a farlo apposta, e proprio in quel momento il suo telefono squillò, salvandola dalla ramanzina della sua amica.
  * Ti lascio ai tuoi clienti, ma non dimenticarti dell’evento per favore. – Disse Anya in modo canzonatorio, sapendo benissimo quanto la sua amica odiasse quella parte di lavoro fatta di frivolezze e pubbliche relazioni.
  * Non lo farò. – Affermò Lexa in modo sbrigativo, mentre la sua socia lasciava il suo ufficio. – Woods. – Rispose con tono saldo non conoscendo il numero visualizzato sul display. – Pronto? – Disse non ricevendo risposta. – Chi parla? – Fece un ultimo tentativo prima di riattaccare.
  * Mi chiamo Clarke Griffin. – Si presentò la voce femminile dall’altro capo della linea.
  * Buon pomeriggio signorina Griffin, cosa posso fare per lei? – Chiese in modo estremamente professionale l’Avvocato.
  * Si, ecco… la settimana scorsa, credo che lei mi abbia lasciato il suo biglietto da visita mentre suonavo in Powell Street. – Disse in modo un po’ incerto e farfugliante la musicista.
  * Sei tu… - Sussurrò Lexa quasi incredula. – Avrei dovuto riconoscerti dalla voce. – Aggiunse poi con un sorriso passando ad un tono decisamente più informale.
  * Come avrebbe potuto? Mi ha sentito cantare una sola canzone. – Osservò Clarke rivolgendosi all’Avvocato nel modo più cortese possibile, non prendendosi la confidenza che già si era presa la donna dall’altro capo del telefono.
  * Una voce come la tua non si dimentica facilmente. – Affermò la Woods in modo alquanto ambiguo senza nemmeno accorgersene. Solitamente controllava molto meglio il suo tono di voce, ma per qualche assurdo motivo, parlando con quella donna stava perdendo tutta la sua professionalità ed il suo distacco.
  * Grazie… credo… - Balbettò la Griffin cercando di valutare se quello fosse davvero un apprezzamento per il suo timbro.
  * Oh sì, era assolutamente un complimento. – La rassicurò Lexa con una piccola risatina. – Ti chiedo scusa per non essermi fermata, ero un po’ di fretta, ma speravo davvero mi avresti chiamato. – Spiegò l’Avvocato, riuscendo a nascondere la sua bugia con tono sicuro. Non era affatto di fretta quel giorno, ed una volta svoltato l’angolo non era affatto andata via, anzi, si era seduta sul gradino di un negozio ed era rimasta ad ascoltarla cantare per una buona mezz’ora.
  * E così, ha un offerta per me Woods? – Domandò la bionda portando la conversazione al suo nocciolo. La frase scritta dietro a quel biglietto.
  * È solo l’ingaggio per una serata tra tre settimane, e so che in questo periodo il preavviso è poco, ma io voglio che sia tu, devi essere tu. – Disse Lexa in modo deciso e sicuro, senza perdersi troppo nei dettagli.
  * Temo di non aver capito. – Ribatté Clarke con una certa confusione. Per qualche assurdo motivo quella richiesta le era sembrata piuttosto equivoca. Quell’Avvocato voleva lei a quella serata per cosa esattamente? Certo cantava per strada per racimolare qualche spicciolo in più, ma lo faceva perché era la sua passione, non si sarebbe mai venduta come accompagnatrice come temeva stesse insinuando quella donna.
  * Intendevo dire, che ho bisogno una cantante per la festa annuale dello studio, e mi piacerebbe tanto fossi tu. – Spiegò Lexa, intuendo il possibile malinteso. – Con la tua voce in sottofondo, sarebbe sicuramente una serata più piacevole. – Aggiunse in tono più morbido, ricolmo di stima e apprezzamento.
  * Quando sarebbe? – Chiese la bionda valutando l’offerta.
  * La domenica prima di Natale. – Affermò l’Avvocato con grande speranza.
  * Non so, io di solito non mi esibisco a questo genere di eventi. – Disse insicura e titubante la cantante. Non le avevano mai fatto una richiesta del genere, e non era particolarmente pronta per uno spettacolo adatto ad una serata di quel tipo.
  * Sarà solo per un paio d’ore, se dici di sì, ti firmo subito un assegno da 500$. – Aggiunse la Woods nella speranza di chiudere l’accordo.
  * Cosa? – Domandò sbalordita Clarke, quella cifra era piuttosto considerevole per una sola serata, non se la sarebbe mai e poi mai aspettata.
  * Sarebbe un anticipo, avrai il saldo del tuo compenso a fine serata. – Continuò l’Avvocato, con l’improvvisa preoccupazione di sentirsi dire no.
  * Come? – Chiese la bionda in un bisbiglio ancor più incredula.
  * Sempre che per te vada bene. – Concluse Lexa trattenendo il respiro in attesa di una risposta.
  * Si, certo. Va benissimo, ma… è sicura sia proprio io il genere di cantante che sta cercando Avvocato? – Clarke si mise in dubbio con quella domanda, insomma sembrava essere un evento piuttosto formale e professionale, e lei non ci era proprio abituata a quel genere di cose, il più delle volte suonava per strada, e raramente in un paio di locali della periferia per un centinaio di dollari a serata, ma quella era una cosa di tutt’altro livello.
  * Sarai sicuramente perfetta con un abito elegante addosso. Ti faccio chiamare più tardi dalla mia segretaria così ti darà tutti i dettagli, non vedo l’ora di risentirti cantare. – Clarke non fece a tempo a controbattere, che la telefonata si chiuse, e restò basita da quella chiamata bizzarra.



 

La musicista non si capacitava di quanto appena successo, davvero aveva appena accettato di cantare ad una serata aziendale per studio legale Forest-Woods? Non che l’Avvocato le avesse dato modo di controbattere o di dire di no, effettivamente si era sentita un po’ obbligata ed incastrata a lavorare a quell’evento, ma infondo guadagnare tutti quei soldi extra non le dispiaceva affatto. Non era affatto il suo genere di serata però, la Woods le aveva accennato all’indossare un abito elegante, ma considerando che già solo l’anticipo era pari a metà del suo stipendio alla caffetteria, Clarke pensò che avrebbe potuto fare decisamente un eccezione. Aveva solo tre settimane per preparare l’intera serata, ed iniziò a fantasticare su ciò che avrebbe potuto cantare, forse ad un evento del genere sarebbe stato meglio chiedere in prestito la tastiera al suo amico, e portare dei pezzi più soft del suo solito per non stravolgere completamente la serata che si aspettavano quelle persone. Intanto sperava solo che il suo telefono squillasse a breve, e che la segretaria dello studio legale le spiegasse tutti i dettagli il più presto possibile, per potersi organizzare al meglio. Probabilmente, quella sarebbe stata l’unica volta nella sua vita, ad essere pagata profumatamente per fare ciò che le sarebbe piaciuto fare per vivere, e decisamente non voleva deludere nessuno. In più era davvero intrigata dall’idea di rivedere quell’Avvocato, con la quale aveva incrociato lo sguardo solo per una manciata di secondi, restandone inspiegabilmente affascinata.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Quello stesso pomeriggio, Luna, la segretaria dello studio associato, aveva contattato la Signorina Griffin. Clarke aspettava con ansia quella telefonata, l’Avvocato Woods l’aveva realmente incuriosita, non ricordava alla perfezione i tratti somatici di quella donna, ma ricordava di aver pensato fosse dannatamente bella, e dopo quella bizzarra telefonata, iniziava a trovarla anche piuttosto intrigante. La segretaria con pazienza e gentilezza, le aveva spiegato esattamente tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto sapere, restando a sua disposizione per qualsiasi ulteriore chiarimento. Già per la mattina seguente, aveva preso appuntamento con lei per consegnarle l’anticipo, e mostrarle la location dove si sarebbe svolta l’importante serata di festa dello studio. Clarke era rimasta sbalordita dall’eleganza di quell’attico alla sommità del palazzo, c’era un enorme salone dal pavimento in legno pregiato, di un colore caldo pur non essendo troppo scuro, che aveva delle ampie vetrate alte dal pavimento fino al soffitto, permettendo una vista mozzafiato della città. Inoltre la bionda apprezzò l’impianto professionale già predisposto nella sala, e il bellissimo pianoforte a coda già lì a sua completa disposizione per la serata. La musicista era stata felice di apprendere che il salone era già provvisto di tutto, e che effettivamente l’unica cosa di cui necessitavano era davvero la sua presenza.

La formalità dell’evento, e la richiesta di indossare un abito elegante, non erano proprio il suo stile, ed era l’unica cosa che la lasciava un po’ perplessa al riguardo. Avrebbe sicuramente dovuto rinunciare ai suoi capelli dalle punte colorate, e al suo look di strada con pantalone stracciato e giacca di pelle, ma data la cifra che le avevano offerto, per una volta avrebbe anche potuto mettere da parte il suo animo rock, e provare ad essere più fine del solito.

Una volta ritirato il suo assegno, iniziò quindi a girare qualche negozio del centro, mettendosi a caccia dell’abito giusto. Luna gentilmente, gliene aveva consigliati un paio piuttosto chic ma non esageratamente dispendiosi, offrendosi addirittura di accompagnarla se necessario, e la bionda si chiese quale fosse realmente il ruolo di quella donna all’interno dello studio. Nonostante ciò che le aveva detto per telefono, forse, Alexandria Woods, non si fidava poi così tanto di lei, ed aveva imposto alla sua segretaria di supervisionarla. Clarke comunque aveva rifiutato l’offerta, ed aveva preferito andare a fare compere in completa solitudine. Ogni boutique dove entrava veniva squadrata da testa a piedi, non era di certo il tipo di cliente abituale, così ignorava ogni commento ed ogni commessa girovagando per i negozi fino che non trovò ciò che stava cercando. Negli ultimi giorni prima dell’evento, aveva già sistemato tutto ciò che le serviva nel salone, ed aveva già fatto vari soundcheck con il fonico, più che altro, continuando a presentarsi lì, nella speranza di riuscire ad incontrare l’Avvocato Woods, ma il fato non volle schierarsi dalla sua parte.

Tra il lavoro in caffetteria, la preparazione di tutti i pezzi della scaletta, e gli ultimi ritocchini a sé per risultare la donna di classe ed eleganza, che si sarebbero aspettati tutti gli invitati alla festa dello studio legale, per Clarke i giorni volarono. Non era troppo sicura dell’audace scelta delle scarpe in vernice con il tacco che aveva deciso di indossare, ma del resto, con quel vestito elegante rosso fuoco, i suoi comodissimi ed inseparabili stivali di cuoio nero, marchiati Harley Davidson, non erano proprio indicati.

Quella sera era uscita presto, aveva preso un taxi, ed era arrivata in centro all’imponente palazzo moderno per la serata. Non le era mai capitato prima di sentirsi nervosa all’idea di cantare, eppure quella sera, aveva le mani tremanti, ed il cuore a mille. Non sapeva però, se fosse per l’inadeguatezza del suo spirito a un evento del genere, per la paura di deludere e aspettative del suo pubblico, o per il fatto che finalmente avrebbe rivisto Alexandria Woods. Qualsiasi fosse la reale ragione della sua agitazione, avrebbe dovuto farsela passare prima di attraversare la soglia di quell’edificio, o avrebbe davvero fatto una pessima figura, non riuscendo per la prima volta in vita sua, a fare ciò per cui era nata.

Quando arrivò, Luna la accolse con un sorriso. La sala era piena di camerieri che finivano di sistemare il buffet, e di uomini che rifinivano la stanza con gli ultimi addobbi. Rispetto a quando c’era stata qualche giorno prima, un grosso abete riempiva un angolo dell’ampio salone, adornato con il giusto equilibrio tra eleganza ed esagerato sfarzo, con i tipici colori caldi del Natale, e una miriade di lucette d’orate. Il proiettore già acceso, rischiarava la parete in mattoni dietro allo Steinway a coda bianco lucido, disegnando fiocchi di neve fluttuanti su tutta l’area del palchetto per la sua esibizione. Nonostante fosse già stata lì, Clarke rimase incantata dall’intera location, dalla quale per la prima volta, vedeva dall’alto la città brillare circondata dall’oscurità della notte.

Gli ospiti dello studio legale iniziarono ad arrivare, come immaginava Clarke, per lo più erano uomini distinti in costosi completi, accompagnati da donne bellissime in abiti da sera piuttosto eleganti. Luna la presentò all’Avvocato Forest, la socia dello studio che non aveva ancora avuto il piacere di incontrare, ma di cui onestamente non era particolarmente interessata. Era lei nel suo pregiato tailleur scuro gessato, ad accogliere gli ospiti all’ingresso, mentre la bionda iniziava a prendere posto davanti a quello spettacolare strumento da quarantamila dollari, schiacciando delicatamente i tasti bianchi e neri, componendo una melodia leggera e pacata, per accompagnare senza troppo disturbo l’inizio di quella serata. Suonava quei pochi brani classici che ricordava di aver studiato molti anni prima al conservatorio, guardandosi in giro alla ricerca dell’unica persona che non vedeva l’ora di incontrare di nuovo, e nonostante la stanza fosse ormai piena di gente, non riconobbe in nessuna di quelle persone l’avvocato Woods, almeno non fino quando non iniziò a intonare le prime note del primo canto sulla scaletta.

Lexa infatti, fece il suo ingresso nella sala accanto ad un uomo piuttosto alto e magro, con il viso severo e la testa rasata. Il signor Titus Flame, sempre distaccato e tutto d’un pezzo, rimase a dir poco esterrefatto ed estasiato dalla voce calda e ruvida, che con estrema dolcezza e coinvolgente passione, carezzava le note di “O holy night”.

 

  * Che meravigliosa artista hai trovato quest’anno Lexa. – Si complimentò l’uomo.
  * Sapevo che avresti apprezzato Titus. – Rispose con sicurezza l’Avvocato annuendo.
  * Ma dove l’hai scovata? – Chiese incredulo il produttore discografico.
  * Se te lo dicessi, non ci crederesti mai Mr. Flame. – Affermò la donna ridacchiando. Conosceva quell’uomo da tantissimi anni, da prima ancora di diventare l’Avvocato affermato che era, e sapeva benissimo che se gli avesse raccontato dove era solita suonare Clarke, sarebbe stato prevenuto, così preferì ometterlo, per scoprire cosa veramente ne pensava il suo vecchio amico di famiglia.
  * Devo assolutamente sapere tutto sul suo conto, se non ha già un etichetta sono pronto ad offrirle un contratto discografico anche ora. – Disse l’uomo con esagerato entusiasmo, mostrando tutto il suo apprezzamento per quella voce sporca e graffiante, palesemente nata per toni più accattivanti, che però riusciva con destrezza a muoversi leggiadra anche sulle note di quei brani dai toni decisamente più classici e morbidi.
  * Allora faresti meglio a parlare con Luna, lei sicuramente sa tutto ciò che ti interessa sulla signorina Griffin. – Lexa lo indirizzò subito alla sua segretaria, che effettivamente, aveva avuto molto più a che fare con quell’incantevole cantante bionda rispetto a lei. Non che non volesse avere a che fare con quell’artista, anzi, ne era piuttosto incuriosita, e forse proprio per quello, se ne era tenuta alla larga il più possibile. Ora però che era lì alla sua festa aziendale, avrebbe dovuto scambiarvi dei convenevoli, senza più poter scappare.
  * In tal caso, ti lascio agli altri ospiti. – Si congedò con rapida cordialità Titus, lanciando un ultima occhiata alla cantante, e scappando via alla ricerca della segretaria di Lexa.



 

Solo a quel punto, con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle sue labbra, Lexa incrociò per un istante gli occhi azzurri splendenti della cantante, che da quel giorno lontano in Powell Street, non aveva più avuto il piacere di incrociare. Fu solo un attimo rubato nel mezzo del casino degli invitati, ma fu così intenso da farla sentire da tutt’altra parte, come se potesse essere seduta davanti a quel pianoforte, da sola con lei. Presto i suoi ospiti però reclamarono la sua presenza, e dovette dare loro la sua attenzione, distaccandosi da quello sguardo, e potendo godere così solo della splendida voce di quella bellissima donna seduta al suo Steinway.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Dopo aver suonato per più di un’ora, come da accordi con Luna, Clarke si fermò per una piccola pausa. Per prima cosa passò dal bagno, poi recuperò il suo soprabito, e il suo pacchetto di sigarette, dirigendosi sulla terrazza per poter fumare godendosi qualche minuto le brezza dell’aria fresca sulla pelle. Lungo il suo tragitto però, in un angoletto del corridoio al quale aveva accesso solo il personale, notò l’Avvocato Forest appartato con una donna in un abito color panna, molto simile a quello che aveva indossato Raven al matrimonio di sua madre con Marcus, anzi avrebbe potuto giurare fosse addirittura identico. Indugiò con lo sguardo un po’ troppo a lungo in quella direzione, pensando alla sua amica con un sorriso, e riprendendosi come se avesse ricevuto una secchiata d’acqua gelata quando le due donne che stava osservando insistentemente, in affanno per il bacio appassionato che si stavano scambiando, si girarono a guardarla.

 

  * Raven? – Domandò Clarke con un filo di voce e la sorpresa dipinta in volto.
  * Ciao Clarky… - Rispose la sua amica con un sorrisetto colpevole ma per nulla imbarazzato. Raven Reyes era così, pungente, sarcastica, spavalda, sempre pronta a farsi beffe di ogni situazione che per gli altri sarebbe stata imbarazzante, e a giudicare dallo sguardo della Forest al suo fianco, quello era proprio uno di quei momenti, e di certo non avrebbe voluto condividerlo con una sconosciuta come lei.
  * Ma cosa diavolo? – Domandò in un sussurro più a sé stessa che non alla sua amica. – Ok, no, non me lo dire, non lo voglio sapere… - Disse scuotendo la testa ed alzando le mani in segno di resa. – Io non ho visto niente. – Farfugliò in fine sconcertata. Negli anni, Clarke aveva imparato che quando c’erano di mezzo Raven e i suoi potenziali casini amorosi, era meglio non metterci il becco.



 

Clarke si voltò di spalle, e filò immediatamente via da quel corridoio. A malapena sentì la sua amica cambiare l’argomento facendole i complimenti per come aveva cantato, mentre l’Avvocato borbottava qualcosa in modo preoccupato di essere stata colta in flagrante. Uscì sul terrazzo e finalmente si concesse di riprendere a respirare, l’aria era molto più pungente di quanto pensava, ma del resto cosa si aspettava? Era quasi Natale, e San Francisco non era certamente la città più calda della California. Si strinse nel suo soprabito e velocemente accese una sigaretta per tranquillizzarsi, prendendo generose boccate di fumo e consumandola velocemente tra le sue labbra dello stesso rosso scarlatto del suo abito, lasciando l’inconfondibile segno attorno al filtro ormai consumato.

 

  * Ti ho trovata finalmente. – La voce dell’Avvocato Woods la sorprese facendola voltare con incredulità verso la finestra. Sulla terrazza era rimasta soltanto lei, non poteva certamente rivolgersi a qualcun altro.
  * Avvocato Woods? – Disse titubante, l’aveva vista una volta soltanto ed anche di sfuggita, ma era certa che quella fosse proprio Alexandria Woods.
  * In persona. – Affermò la donna annuendo. – Mi fa piacere che ti ricordi, anche se ci siamo viste solo per una manciata di secondi. – Aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso.
  * Lei non è di certo una donna che passa inosservata. – Osservò Clarke con la sua naturale schiettezza, lasciando scivolate lo sguardo sul completo grigio elegante che calzava alla perfezione sul corpo atletico e slanciato della mora.
  * Ti prego, non c’è bisogno di tanta formalità, siamo a una festa. – Disse la mora destandola da quel momento. – Puoi chiamarmi Lexa. – Proseguì con sicurezza fissandola con intensità. Clarke annuì avanzando di un piccolo passo verso quella donna tanto affascinante.
  * Allora… avevi bisogno di me? – Domandò con interesse azzardandosi a posare la sua mano sul braccio dell’avvocato, cercando involontariamente un contatto fisico con quella donna. – Ho fatto per caso un disastro alla tua festa e stai pensando di cacciarmi via? – Chiese poi beffarda ostentando una sicurezza che non aveva affatto. Sapeva di essere stata impeccabile fino a quel momento, ma dopotutto non conosceva davvero niente di quel mondo nel quale per sbaglio si era trovata affacciata da poco.
  * Assolutamente no, anzi. – Chiarì subito Lexa allargando ancor di più il suo sorriso. Quell’Avvocato era fottutamente bella da togliere il fiato, ed il suo sorriso riusciva ad essere rassicurante in un modo dannatamente dolce, che avrebbe potuto scioglierla come se fosse neve al sole. – Che ne dici di rientrare? – Domandò voltandosi ed offrendole il braccio come un galantuomo d’altri tempi. – Vorrei farti conoscere qualcuno Clarke. – Disse poi rientrando nel salone facendo schioccare la lingua in un modo alquanto unico sul suo nome, conquistando ulteriormente la bionda per quel piccolo suono.



 

Avanzarono nel salone a passo lento e regale, come se fossero il Principe del castello e la sua dama al seguito, attirando l’attenzione di molti dei presenti, che non esitavano a scambiare piccoli cenni di saluto nei confronti dell’Avvocato, accompagnati da sorrisi per lei. Era tutto così surreale, Clarke quasi ringraziò il cielo di non vedere Raven da nessuna parte, la sua amica l’avrebbe sicuramente guardata in qualche bizzarro modo, dicendo qualcosa di spiritoso ed inappropriato, che l’avrebbe fatta scoppiare dal ridere nel mezzo di tutta quella raffinatezza e riverenza, che non le appartenevano affatto.

 

  * Buone feste Avvocato. – La voce cupa e quasi gutturale di un umo dai lunghi capelli castani e la barbetta incolta attirò la sua attenzione.
  * Anche a lei Mr. Queen. – Rispose con gentilezza Lexa stringendogli la mano in modo rapido ma cordiale, senza offendere l’ospite pur non fermandosi a chiacchierare con lui, congedandosi semplicemente con un sorriso.
  * Queen? – Domandò Clarke non essendo sicura di aver capito bene. – Quel Queen? – Chiese poi con lo stesso flebile tono incredulo. – Roan Queen? – Disse un ultima volta incrociando lo sguardo divertito di Lexa che con indifferenza continuava a camminare tra i suoi invitati.
  * Si. – Affermò la mora coprendo con la mano una piccola risata.
  * Tu hai invitato alla festa uno dei migliori musicisti country di tutti i tempi, e hai chiesto a me di venire a cantare? – Indagò sempre più stupita da quell’informazione la cantante, mentre Lexa al suo fianco continuava a sogghignare per la sua reazione.
  * Proprio così. – Rispose in modo convinto aumentando la sua incredulità. – Tu e la tua voce siete qualcosa di unico, di fresco e nuovo, qualcosa che i miei ospiti più importanti, stanno apprezzando più di quanto tu possa immaginare. – Disse in modo diretto Lexa, guardandola negli occhi con sincerità.
  * Perché? – Chiese quindi la bionda ancora incuriosita dall’avvocato e da quella gente benestante che beveva champagne e mangiava tartine alle spese dell’importante studio legale.
  * Perché quell’uomo, è Titus Flame. – Affermò Lexa fermandosi in disparte. – E si proprio quel Titus Flame, il produttore discografico. – Sussurrò all’orecchio della bionda procurandole dei brividi. – È rimasto colpito dalla tua voce, e vuole offriti un contratto. – Aggiunse allontanandosi di poco per poterla guardare di nuovo in faccia.
  * Cosa? – Chiese completamente incredula e sbalordita Clarke, sgranando quei suoi stupendi occhi blu, facendo ridacchiare ancora l’affascinante donna al suo fianco.
  * Vieni te lo presento. – Disse Lexa cingendole la vita con un braccio, accompagnandola in quella direzione.



 

Se solo qualche giorno prima, le avessero detto che a quella serata avrebbe ricevuto la proposta di entrare a far parte degli artisti dell’etichetta Nightblood records, sarebbe sicuramente scoppiata a ridere, ed invece era proprio quello che stava accadendo. Mr. Titus Flame, in compagnia della segretaria dello studio legale Luna, la stava riempiendo di complimenti e di proposte allettanti per il suo futuro come artista, definendola l’astro nascente per il prossimo anno della casa discografica. Lexa al suo fianco, non l’aveva lasciata nemmeno per un secondo, rassicurandola con quel mezzo delicato abbraccio che non aveva mai sciolto. L’Avvocato si era offerta di seguirla legalmente per assicurarle ogni tutela legale. Non che non si fidasse di un vecchio amico come Titus, ma il mondo della musica sapeva essere spietato, e per qualche motivo, sentiva il bisogno di proteggere quella splendida creatura dagli occhi sognanti.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

La breve pausa di Clarke giunse al termine, la bionda doveva tornare al pianoforte per riprendere ad intrattenere tutte quelle persone. Anche se le sue mani tremavano visibilmente dopo aver parlato con quell’uomo, ed essersi trovata davanti all’occasione che sognava da tutta la vita, era riuscita a suonare un paio di brani come da programma. Quella serata le stava aprendo le porte verso una nuova vita, e doveva ringraziare solo ed esclusivamente una persona per quello, Lexa. Lei era sbucata dal nulla, era a malapena comparsa un istante nella sua vita, eppure gliela stava stravolgendo. Pian piano riprese la sicurezza, e continuando a suonare, pensava a come poter ringraziare quella persona che era comparsa inaspettatamente, e che senza doverle niente, le aveva appena dato tutto ciò che avrebbe sempre voluto.

Finito l’ennesimo canto di Natale, le sue dita accarezzarono i tasti pigiando su delle note a lei molto famigliari, in un pezzo che era decisamente fuori programma. Era un intro in pianoforte davvero inconfondibile, datata ma sempre attuale. Era qualcosa che nemmeno lei si aspettava di suonare quella sera, ma in quel momento, le sembrò la cosa più carina da fare per non dirle un banale “grazie”.

 

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can, easily hide

I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where, we both could live.

 

Prese a cantare quel testo così semplice ed al contempo profondo, che già da quando era bambina cantava seduta sulle ginocchia di suo padre, che lo suonava sempre per sua madre. Era stata una cosa istintiva suonare quelle note, e forse ora, iniziava anche a rendersi conto di quanto fosse stata azzardata.

 

If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
Or a girl who makes potions in, a traveling show  
I know it's not much but, it's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and, this one's for you.

 

Continuò a cantare quelle frasi con gli occhi chiusi, aveva il timore di scontrarsi con il giudizio di qualcuno dei presenti per quella scelta del brano improvvisato, anche se oltre al fonico e a Luna, nessuno poteva sapere che quella canzone fosse fuori programma. Probabilmente l’unica persona nella sala a poterla trovare strana, sarebbe stata la sua amica Raven, lei sapeva quanto fosse davvero legata la bionda a quella vecchia canzone, sapeva che le ricordava l’amore profondo dei suoi genitori.

 

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It maybe quite simple but, now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world

 

Sul ritornello iniziò a sentirsi in qualche modo sotto osservazione, e di fatti quando riaprì gli occhi, notò di aver catturato l’attenzione di alcuni degli invitati, che con trasporto canticchiavano qualche parola del testo. Ma non era di loro che voleva catturare l’attenzione, non era a loro che voleva regalare qualcosa di unico come dedicare una canzone come quella. Così rastrellò l’intera sala con lo sguardo, fino che non trovò la persona che tanto stava cercando.

 

I sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss   
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross   
But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song   
It's for people like you that, keep it turned on

 

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen

 

La seconda strofa quasi le tolse il fiato. Lexa era in piedi proprio davanti a lei, un po’ in disparte rispetto agli altri ospiti, e non poi così vicina da sembrare spaventosamente interessata, ma tutta la sua attenzione era puntata su Clarke. Era rimasta immobile, reggendo a stento quel bicchiere di cristallo pieno, con le labbra leggermente dischiuse dallo stupore, e gli occhi indagatori fissi nei suoi.

 

And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.

 

I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.

 

Arrivata alla fine del brano, inevitabilmente arrivarono degli applausi, che per la prima volta in quella serata la fecero arrossire, o forse era stato lo sguardo di sincera ammirazione di Lexa a suscitarle quella reazione. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di ciò che aveva appena fatto, nessuno tranne Lexa, che ancora immobile sul fondo della sala davanti a lei, le puntava il verde abbagliante delle sue iridi addosso, con un intensità tale da farla tremare. Clarke sentì mancarle il fiato, la gola era improvvisamente diventata secca, così quando il contatto visivo con l’Avvocato venne interrotto da qualcuno dei suoi ospiti, prese una sorsata d’acqua, fece un bel respiro profondo, e tornò a seguire il programma prestabilito.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

La serata era andata benissimo, Lexa stava salutando gli ospiti in procinto di tornare a casa, scambiandovi due parole veloci e l’augurio di passare un buon Natale. Era importante tenere buoni i rapporti con i clienti, e strano davvero a dirsi, ma in queste situazioni solitamente era Anya quella più brava delle due, ma da metà serata l’aveva persa di vista, e non l’aveva più trovata in sala, dovendosi così preoccupare da sola di tutti gli ospiti. In tutti quegli anni di feste e ricevimenti, quella era la prima volta che la Forest spariva nel nulla, lasciando tutto nelle sue mani. Era una festa, eppure le sembrava di aver lavorato per tutta sera, e su almeno dieci casi differenti. Aveva chiacchierato con Titus per il contratto della signorina Griffin, l’uomo era davvero interessato e promise di farne avere una copia all’Avvocato appena rientrati dalle feste, ed ora stava finalmente riuscendo a liquidare Dante, il proprietario delle gallerie Wallace che ogni anno prestava allo studio i quadri di nuovi artisti da esporre in quella particolare serata.

 

  * Buone feste Avvocato, grazie per questa splendida serata. – Disse la latina in modo educato ma piuttosto schivo, sicuramente aveva i capelli ancora un po’ arruffati dopo il suo prolungato incontro con la socia della Woods, e farsi beccare anche da lei era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare quella sera.
  * Reyes aspetta! – La richiamò con urgenza Lexa. – Per caso hai visto la Forest? – Domandò poi con un tono più calmo e pacato.
  * Io? – Chiese di rimando in modo piuttosto stupito. – Perché? – Domandò poi con curiosità e un filo di paura che fortunatamente l’avvocato non colse.
  * È più di un’ora che la cerco e non riesco a trovarla. – Ammise la Woods sottovoce per non farsi sentire dagli altri ospiti che passavano salutando e stingendole rapidamente la mano.
  * Sarà nel privé… - Disse Raven con disinvoltura, rendendosi conto solo dopo che lei non dovrebbe nemmeno sapere dell’esistenza di quel locale. – Cioè voglio dire, non avete un privé? – Aggiunse svelta rendendo ipotetica la sua affermazione.
  * Impossibile, lei adora questi maledetti eventi. – Valutò Lexa, ed era assolutamente vero, Anya adorava stare in mezzo alla gente chiacchierarci, ed accaparrarsi nuovi lavori tra tutti quei noiosi e boriosi ricchi della città. Sembrava nata per quegli eventi, poi però quando doveva mettersi a lavorare sul serio, e schiacciare come una formica la controparte in tribunale, di quella donna educata e socievole non restava assolutamente nulla. Come del resto quando le cose non andavano secondo i suoi piani ed aveva qualche contrattempo, in quei casi diventava una bestia selvaggia in grado di mettere paura al più pericoloso dei predatori.
  * Allora sarà stata intrattenuta da qualche ospite… - Incalzò la Reyes, dando una spiegazione molto vicina alla verità, senza spiegare alcun particolare che potesse includere la sua presenza.
  * Possibile. – Valutò l’Avvocato annuendo. – Grazie Reyes, passa un buon Natale, e porta i nostri migliori auguri anche alla signora Pramheda. – La congedò finalmente la Woods mandando i saluti anche al suo capo che non aveva potuto presenziare a quell’evento.



 

Raven fece un cenno di assenso con il capo, prima di scappare via, lanciò un ultimo sguardo sulla sala ormai vuota, e salutò Clarke ancora al pianoforte con la mano, che rispose con un sorriso. Lexa guardò la scena bloccandosi sulla bionda, aveva già notato la sua bellezza, infondo chiunque avesse degli occhi non poteva non notarla, ma quella volta ne rimase davvero incantata. Salutò un paio di ospiti senza mai staccare gli occhi da lei, che ora la stava guardando a sua volta, e si ridestò solo quando qualcuno alle sue spalle le afferrò un braccio.

 

  * Ma dove diavolo eri finita? – Chiese Lexa stizzita non appena capì si trattasse della sua socia.
  * Ero proprio qui… - Disse con noncuranza Anya alzando le spalle.
  * È più di un’ora che ti cerco per la sala, Jaha e Pike mi hanno letteralmente sfinita con la loro campagna politica! – Spiegò spazientita la Woods in tono basso ma tagliente. Stavano chiudendo la serata, e di certo non potevano fare una scenata davanti ai loro ospiti, quindi ricambiavano sorrisi, e stringevano mani in segno di saluto mentre discutevano in modo piuttosto discreto la loro piccola divergenza.
  * Oh certo, mi stai dicendo che li hai ascoltati per tutto il tempo al posto che sbavare sulla tua cantante sconosciuta? – Chiese punzecchiante l’Avvocato Forest. Anya era stata assente tutta sera, ma aveva visto come la sua amica stava osservando Clarke al pianoforte quando era arrivata, e quello sguardo sul viso di Lexa non lo vedeva davvero da molto, moltissimo tempo. La Woods si voltò accigliandosi e dandole uno di quegli sguardi severi che ti trapassano.
  * Allaccia il bottone della camicia, hai un segno sul collo che sarebbe meglio coprire. – Ordinò secca e distaccata lasciando scorrere gli occhi su quella porzione di pelle scoperta di Anya.
  * Merda! – Esclamò la donna con lieve imbarazzo stringendo subito il colletto della camicia bianca.
  * Sul serio An? – Domandò tra l’arrabbiato e il divertito Lexa. – Ti sei davvero imboscata a fare sesso alla nostra festa aziendale con uno degli ospiti? – Chiese allibita dal suo comportamento, nemmeno ai tempi dell’università era mai arrivata a mancare di rispetto così tanto ad un evento del genere. Anya non era mai stata tanto impulsiva ed avventata, doveva davvero essere qualcuno di speciale.
  * Almeno lei non è uno dei clienti. – Affermò con un sorrisetto furbo di circostanza.



 

Tra i loro battibecchi bisbigliati, anche gli ultimi ospiti se ne erano andati. Luna aveva sistemato le ultime cose, poi si era congedata, e la Griffin arrivati a quel punto, aveva smesso di suonare iniziando a racimolare le sue cose. Non molto più tardi, anche Anya se ne andò via, evitando le spiegazioni alla sua socia, chiacchierando al telefono con qualcuno, lasciandola in quel sontuoso attico, sola con la bella musicista.

 

  * Lo dicevo che saresti stata un gran successo. – Affermò la Woods sulla soglia della stanza. Clarke si voltò di scatto, e incrociò quegli occhi splendidi dal colore così particolare da non riuscire a definirlo con esattezza. Rimase semplicemente senza fiato, e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu sorriderle imbarazzata. – Questo è per te. – Aggiunse la donna allungandole una busta sigillata.
  * Lexa non devi, davvero insomma hai fatto così tanto per me, io non posso prendere altro. – Disse Clarke provano a rifiutare il suo pagamento. Era arrivata lì con delle speranze, ed un sogno nel cassetto che non credeva avrebbe mai potuto realizzare, e quella donna aveva fatto in modo che potesse finalmente diventare realtà. Una proposta di contratto con la Nightblood records non era da tutti, e lei ne aveva appena ricevuta una grazie a Lexa, che si era ulteriormente offerta di farle da intermediario per garantirle tutela legale di ottimo livello in quel mondo di squali. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto permettersi un avvocato di quel livello, perciò il minimo che poteva fare per esserle grata, era non accettare altro denaro da lei.
  * L’unica cosa che ho fatto è stata notarti, e quello è il tuo compenso pattuito. Sei stata impeccabile stasera, e te lo meriti fino l’ultimo centesimo. – Replicò Lexa come se tutto quello che era accaduto, e tutto quello che si era proposta di fare, non sarebbe stato davvero niente.
  * Io non so come ringraziarti. – Affermò con quell’imbarazzo che solamente Lexa riusciva a tirarle fuori. Se solo Raven l’avesse vista in quel momento, l’avrebbe sicuramente presa in giro a vita.
  * Lo hai già fatto con quella canzone. – Disse l’avvocato in modo rassicurante facendola arrossire. Da come l’aveva guardata mentre cantava quel brano, era sicura che Lexa avesse capito che era per lei, ma ora che glielo aveva detto apertamente, era in completo imbarazzo per quel gesto stupidamente dolce e fuori luogo. Calò il silenzio per qualche istante, mentre la bionda infilava le ultime cose nel suo borsone, e l’avvocato per gentilezza prese il suo soprabito, e con galanteria, l’aiutò ad infilarlo. La Woods prese la borsa con le attrezzature della bionda, e per l’ennesima volta quella sera, si sorrisero incamminandosi assieme verso l’ascensore. – Dove hai parcheggiato? – Domandò la mora mentre scendevano verso il piano terra. – Non è molto sicuro passeggiare per le strade sola a quest’ora, è meglio se ti accompagno alla macchina. – Aggiunse spiegando il suo interesse.
  * Io non sono venuta in auto, non con la mia almeno. – Spiegò la bionda in un'altra ondata di imbarazzo. – Ora chiamo un taxi. – Disse estraendo il cellulare dall’elegante pochette abbinata all’abito rosso.
  * Non se ne parla Clarke, ti accompagno a casa io. – Protestò immediatamente l’Avvocato afferrandole la mano che stringeva il telefono per bloccarla.
  * Non posso davvero accettare, hai già fatto tanto per me. – Disse la bionda non volendo approfittare ulteriormente della generosità di quella donna.
  * Non ho davvero fatto nulla, è tutto merito del tuo talento. Un semplicissimo grazie può bastare. – Disse Lexa incrociando il suo sguardo con convinzione.
  * Grazie allora. – Affermò la bionda mentre le porte dell’ascensore si richiudevano per portarle nell’interrato al parcheggio privato dell’avvocato Woods.



 

L’elegante berlina di Lexa era decisamente più comoda di un vecchio taxi. La donna, aveva una guida piuttosto calma e confortevole per le vie ormai quasi deserte della città, ed Il viaggio fu abbastanza veloce e silenzioso. Lexa parcheggiò proprio davanti al suo palazzo pochi minuti più tardi, e solo in quel momento le due sentirono l’imbarazzo di quella situazione inaspettata. L’avvocato stava per augurarle buone feste chiudendo lì la lunga serata, ma fu bloccata dalla bionda.

 

  * Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere per ringraziarti? – Domandò Clarke senza minimamente accennare a scendere.
  * Ti prego basta champagne per questa sera. – Affermò l’avvocato in modo esasperato, ridacchiando subito dopo.
  * Pensavo più ad una tazza di tè caldo. - Ribatté la bionda non perdendo le speranze. – Casa mia non è sicuramente all’altezza di ciò a cui sei abituata, ma vorrei davvero ringraziarti per tutto. – Lexa la guardò un po’ perplessa, era un avvocato di grande successo, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che Clarke potesse credere l’avrebbe giudicata per non vivere nello sfarzo della maggioranza dei suoi clienti, infondo anche lei aveva iniziato non avendo nulla.
  * Ti ho detto che non ce n’è bisogno Clarke. – Rispose la Woods tornando seria e fissandola negli occhi, nonostante la penombra dell’abitacolo quell’azzurro brillava con prepotenza.
  * Ti prego. – Supplicò la bionda con dolcezza posando una mano sull’avanbraccio di Lexa.
  * Ok. – Disse con un sospiro cedendo a quella tentazione.



 

Lexa sapeva che accontentare quello sguardo implorante sarebbe stata una brutta idea, ma non era stata proprio in grado di dirle di no, del resto era solo una tazza di tè, poi se ne sarebbe andata a casa sua. Clarke aprì la porta del palazzo e la precedette all’interno dell’ascensore premendo il bottone del secondo piano. Di solito preferiva prendere la scala, ma quei tacchi a cui non era affatto abituata, le stavano davvero distruggendo i piedi. Una volta giunte al suo appartamento fece accomodare Lexa nel soggiorno, recuperò le pantofole, e mise il bollitore sul fuoco prima di tornare da lei. Il locale era piccolo ma decisamente accogliente, e l’avvocato stava osservando le fotografie incorniciate sul mobile, tra le quali riconobbe il tecnico informatico della Polaris Tech, e sorrise appena per quella scoperta. A quanto pare Raven e Clarke, dovevano essere amiche da molto tempo.

 

  * Così conosci la Reyes? – Domandò con curiosità Lexa.
  * Da tutta la vita praticamente. – Confermò Clarke sorridendole.
  * Non ne avevo idea che avesse amicizie come te, altrimenti avremmo potuto incontrarci molti anni fa. Ricordo ancora la noia mortale di quel gruppo che ingaggiò Anya ad una nostra festa aziendale, se ci fossi stata tu sarebbe stato decisamente meglio. – Clarke rise preparando due tazze sul tavolo. – Dico sul serio, già odio questi eventi, se poi la musica di sottofondo è pessima, l’unica cosa che vorrei fare è fuggire via il prima possibile. – Confessò l’avvocato.
  * È stato tanto male anche stasera? – Chiese la bionda, sperando che la sua presenza, abbia davvero fatto la differenza per quella bellissima donna che se ne stava in piedi nel suo soggiorno.
  * Nonostante la mia socia sia sparita per tutta sera non so dove, e io mi sia ritrovata a gestire tutti quegli ospiti da sola, stasera è stato piacevole. – Rispose con sincerità l’avvocato. – Grazie a te. – Aggiunse guardandola, e per un attimo fu come se fossero tornate ad incatenare lo sguardo come sul finale di quella canzone.
  * Cerchi di adularmi avvocato Woods? – Ribatté Clarke in modo civettuolo, lo aveva un po’ cercato quel momento di adulazione, eppure ne era rimasta imbarazzata, come mai le era accaduto prima d’allora.
  * Hai praticamente conquistato tutti con la tua voce. – Disse Lexa facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.
  * Non mi importa di conquistare tutti i tuoi clienti però. – Affermò la musicista muovendosi in avanti e ritrovandosi ormai faccia a faccia con l’avvocato. I loro occhi non si erano lasciati un momento, sottolineando l’ormai evidente interesse di entrambe.
  * Clarke cosa… - Lexa boccheggiò quasi per l’incredibile bellezza della bionda, che ancora fasciata in quell’elegante abito rosso, era ormai arrivata a pochi centimetri da lei.
  * Porta fortuna. – Disse semplicemente Clarke guardando verso l’alto.



 

Erano ferme entrambe sotto al lampadario, dal quale pendeva un piccolo ramoscello di vischio. Lexa, aveva giusto avuto il tempo di mettere a fuoco le bacche bianche, quando sentì due mani strisciare lentamente sulle spalle ed afferrarle per i baveri della giacca in modo piuttosto delicato e seducente. Lo sguardo dell’avvocato, tornò subito ad abbassarsi negli occhi azzurri brillanti di quella splendida donna davanti a lei, che con sicurezza ma senza fretta, la tirò a sé fino a posare lentamente le labbra sulle sue, per un lungo istante dove il mondo sembrò fermarsi. Se non era stato il mondo a fermarsi, quantomeno lo erano stati i loro cuori a mancare il battito, fino che le loro labbra non si staccarono di qualche centimetro con pigrizia. Si guardarono qualche secondo negli occhi, pur senza allontanarsi più di tanto l’una dall’altra. Infatti la punta del naso di Lexa, sfregava ancora distrattamente su quella di Clarke. Se la bionda credeva di aver azzardato troppo già dedicandole quella canzone, ora sapeva di aver decisamente esagerato facendole intendere di poter avere di più. Aveva lo stomaco stretto in una morsa per aver rischiato tutto, e tremava per la paura di aver appena perso ogni cosa, ma poi il palmo di Lexa si posò sulla sua guancia, e l’altro braccio le cinse la vita trascinandola così in un bacio molto più sentito. Appena Clarke percepì di nuovo il calore di quella bocca morbida sulla sua, dischiuse le labbra ansimando leggermente, e quando sentì il timido e delicato contatto della punta della lingua di Lexa, l’accolse trasformando quel bacio in pura passione.

Non erano delle complete estranee, eppure non si conoscevano per niente. Pur avendo notato ed apprezzato la bellezza l’una dell’altra fin dal primo sguardo, nessuna delle due, aveva preso ancora in considerazione un momento come quello. Nessuna delle due, aveva ancora ammesso a sé stessa, di avere quel tipo di attrazione per l’altra. Clarke lasciò scivolare le mani dietro il collo di Lexa, intrecciandole tra le cicche castane di quei lunghi capelli setosi, lasciandosi trasportare dal desiderio accecante di quel momento. Era come se fossero nate per quello, le loro labbra combaciavano alla perfezione, le loro lingue si assaporavano con devozione. Era il loro primo bacio, eppure erano così in sintonia da farle sentire a casa. La dolcezza tramutata ormai in passione stava iniziando a surriscaldarsi accendendo il desiderio. Clarke non si era mai tirata indietro quando le piaceva qualcuno, ma mai nella vita aveva bruciato tanto alla svelta le tappe, e Lexa d’altro canto, non era solita a lasciarsi andare a quel modo alle tentazioni, ma quella bionda le stava davvero dando alla testa. Il fischio del bollitore le fece trasalire, in meno di un secondo si ritrovarono ad un metro di distanza, con il fiato corto e gli sguardi imbarazzati.

 

  * Non avrei dovuto scusa. – Disse l’avvocato con colpevolezza mettendosi le mani davanti per creare ancor più distacco.
  * Lexa io… - Provò giustificarsi Clarke tentando di afferrarle una mano.
  * Questo non è stato affatto professionale da parte mia. – Affermò ritraendosi ulteriormente la mora, aveva appena fatto qualcosa che si era ripromessa di non rifare mai più nella sua vita. Aveva appena lasciato che un rapporto di lavoro appena nato, si compromettesse.
  * Ma cosa? – Domandò a malapena la musicista non riuscendo a formulare una frase completa. Clarke si mordeva il labbro con preoccupazione, non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non a quelle labbra sulle sue, e le parole di Lexa la stavano quasi iniziando a spaventare.
  * Noi non possiamo. – Disse lapidaria la mora togliendole ogni dubbio, ed alla cantante mancò subito il fiato. – Sono il tuo legale, questo è inappropriato. – Proseguì, ed è vero forse non era la cosa più professionale, ma ora che era accaduto, Clarke non poteva davvero fingere indifferenza verso quella donna. – Non mi sono offerta di rappresentarti per essere ripagata in questo modo. – Sentenziò l’Avvocato con parole pesanti, parole che subito si pentì di aver detto.
  * Pensi davvero che lo abbia fatto per quello? – Domandò la bionda allibita, non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. – Credi davvero che verrei a letto con te per assicurarmi il tuo aiuto? – Chiese ancora disgustata dall’opinione che la Woods aveva appena espresso su di lei.
  * Non ho detto questo. – Disse immediatamente Lexa cercando di fare un passo nella sua direzione, tentando di diminuire la distanza che lei stessa aveva messo. Si era espressa davvero male, e Clarke aveva frainteso ciò che intendeva.
  * Lo hai chiaramente lasciato intendere però! – Ribatté in modo arrabbiato la Griffin, che fino a pochi istanti prima fremeva dalla voglia di lasciarsi prendere da quella donna, ed ora invece indietreggiava per evitare anche solo il minimo contatto.
  * Non… - Fece un ultimo tentativo per giustificarsi allungando una mano verso la sua, ma quando la bionda scappò ancora via da lei, capì che non avrebbe più potuto fare nulla per recuperare la situazione. – Luna ti contatterà per il contratto con la Nightblood records. – Disse allora fredda ed in modo estremamente professionale risistemandosi la giacca, come se fossero ai saluti di una riunione importante, e stessero tirando le somme dell’incontro. – Clarke… - Sussurrò poi non ricevendo risposta, e nemmeno l’attenzione del suo sguardo.
  * Fanculo tu e quel cazzo di contratto Woods! – Gridò la bionda ritraendosi un ultima volta arrivando fino contro al divano.
  * È meglio che vada. – Affermò quindi l’avvocato lasciandola sola.



 

Clarke era sconvolta, aveva appena sentito tante di quelle emozioni chiuse in quel bacio, che il suo cuore non smetteva più di martellarle nel petto. Possibile che le avesse percepite solo lei? Se solo non avesse messo sul fuoco quel dannato bollitore, di lì a poco sarebbero finite per strapparsi i vestiti di dosso e trascinarsi sul divano per passarci sopra molto probabilmente l’intera notte insonne. Era così accesa al solo pensare alle labbra di Lexa sulle sue, e poi quell’improvviso distacco. Sapeva di non dover valicare quella linea sottile, eppure non aveva potuto fare a meno di oltrepassarla.

Per come aveva risposto a Lexa il momento prima che si voltasse e sparisse fuori dal suo appartamento, aveva appena mandato a puttane tutto. Del resto le insinuazioni di Lexa non erano state affatto carine, ma Clarke non poteva di certo sapere che l’Avvocato era già passata da una situazione del genere, e che qualcuno qualche anno prima, l’aveva davvero sedotta per avere favori da lei. Così si rannicchiò a terra con le spalle poggiate al divano, e le ginocchia strette al petto, piangendo lacrime silenziose ed accarezzandosi delicatamente le labbra, sulle quali le sembrava di sentire ancora la presenza di quelle dell’avvocato, percependo l’aroma di vaniglia del suo lucidalabbra, misto al gusto intenso dello champagne che l’aveva accompagnata per tutta sera.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

I giorni passarono in modo triste e vuoto, e come aveva organizzato, la vigilia Clarke si ritrovò a fare le ultime compere e a prepararsi a partire per casa di sua madre. San Francisco Sacramento non era un viaggio così lungo, ma nell’ultimo anno, si vergognava ammetterlo, ma non era andata a trovarla molto spesso. E questa volta, ci sarebbe andata solo perché avrebbe avuto anche Raven con lei, e si sentiva in obbligo a passare le feste in famiglia, ma il suo umore da quella sera, non era più stato poi così propenso ai festeggiamenti. Fu solo durante quell’oretta abbondante di viaggio, che le due ragazze affrontarono l’argomento festa aziendale dello studio legale Forest-Woods, più che altro Raven le aveva raccontato della sua avventura con Anya che avrebbe potuto avere un seguito, mentre Clarke se ne stava zitta ad ascoltare della conquista della sua amica. Proprio non voleva pensare a Lexa, e al sogno della sua vita che aveva conquistato, che aveva buttato nel cesso in un solo istante tutto quella stessa sera.

Anche se un po’ sotto tono, la Griffin riuscì a superare quei giorni senza lasciarsi sfuggire nulla di ciò che le era successo. Aveva finto al meglio la sua felicità salutando tutti gli amici che andavano e venivano da casa, mangiando e bevendo fino a scoppiare, e lasciandosi distrarre dall’incontenibile allegria di Raven, che come sempre le aveva messo il sorriso. Ma mai una volta provò a tirare fuori quel pensiero grande come un macigno che la stava opprimendo.

 

Anche per l’Avvocato Woods le vacanze passarono con qualche pensiero per la testa, pensiero che tornava sempre a quel bacio, e a quelle poche battute d’arresto subito dopo. Era stata lei a prendere le distanze, eppure sapeva di non volerlo fare. Però doveva, se Costia le aveva insegnato qualcosa durante la loro breve ed intensa relazione, non era di certo l’amare e il fidarsi delle persone, ma piuttosto il tutelarsi e il non mischiare mai più il lavoro con la vita privata. Così per quanto perfetta le potesse sembrare quella donna, non poteva permettersi di rifare lo stesso errore con Clarke Griffin. Passò il giorno di Natale con gli amici più stretti, quelli che considerava una famiglia da quando non ne aveva più una biologica. Ovviamente Anya era una di quelli, ma anche Indra, Nyko, Gustus, e Lincoln che avrebbe portato la sua nuova ragazza per presentarla a tutti loro.

 

  * Hey ragazzina cos’è che ti turba? – Domandò Gustus dando a Lexa una gomitata scherzosa. Era una donna ormai, una bellissima donna, e Gustus lo sapeva bene, ma essendo più grande di lei di qualche anno si era sempre divertito a darle quell’appellativo, e lo usava ancora per strapparle un sorriso quando la vedeva giù di morale.
  * Niente Gus, è tutto ok. – Sbuffò Lexa arricciando appena le labbra in una smorfia che lontanamente poteva ricordare uno dei suoi sorrisi più tirati.
  * Oh certo si vede che sprizzi gioia da tutti i pori. – Commentò Anya punzecchiandola. Quella donna sapeva essere davvero tremenda a volte, sapeva essere sarcastica e tagliente come nessun’altro.
  * Fa poco la spiritosa tu, che ancora non mi hai detto chi ti ha marchiata a quel modo alla festa aziendale! – Ribatté la mora ribaltando l’attenzione sull’amica per togliersela di dosso. Non poteva certo dire a tutti il perché del suo malumore, raccontando della pessima figura che aveva fatto con Clarke.
  * Nessuno che possa creare problemi allo studio tranquilla. – Fu la risposta lapidaria che Anya usò per scrollarsi l’imbarazzo di dosso per quei segni che portava ancora sulla pelle del collo, rassicurando la sua socia reduce da quella brutta esperienza con Costia Green.
  * An te lo sto chiedendo come amica, non come socia dello studio. – Chiarì Lexa con un leggero sorriso, che le fece capire che non era arrabbiata con lei, ma solo curiosa di sapere chi l’avesse mandata fuori di testa a tal punto, da non riuscire ad aspettare la fine di uno degli eventi che riteneva sempre di vitale importanza per il loro studio.
  * Quella donna mi ha letteralmente salvato i dati. – Rispose scherzosamente la Forest ammiccando.
  * Ti sei fatta l’informatica della Polaris Tech? – Chiese Lexa incredula. Infondo Raven era una bellissima donna, simpatica, intelligente, e decisamente brava a fare il suo lavoro, ma erano anni che frequentava il loro studio, e non le era mai nemmeno venuto il sospetto che Anya potesse esserne interessata, e tantomeno che lo fosse la Reyes.
  * Ho un amica lavora alla Polaris Tech. – Affermò Octavia, la nuova ragazza di Lincoln, che avevano praticamente appena conosciuto.
  * Davvero? Chi è? – Domandò Anya con curiosità, la Polaris Tech era una delle aziende di assistenza informatica più grande di tutta San Francisco, avevano talmente tanti dipendenti che nemmeno la proprietaria Becca Pramheda li conosceva tutti, figuriamoci se l’amica di Octavia poteva essere una di quelle che erano passate per il loro studio.
  * L’azienda è talmente grande che sicuramente non la conoscete. – Disse di fatti l’ultima arrivata, facendo proprio lo stesso ragionamento dell’Avvocato Forest.
  * Spara. – La incitò invece Lexa ancor più curiosa.
  * Raven Reyes. – Affermò Octavia. Improvvisamente scese il silenzio, Anya rimase di stucco, e dopo un paio di secondi, Lexa iniziò a ridacchiare divertita da quella sorprendente scoperta. – Oh mio Dio, sei stata con Raven? – Chiese quindi la ragazza di Lincoln sgranando gli occhi per l’inaspettata coincidenza. – Me lo sentivo che nascondeva qualcosa! – Esclamò mutando quello stupore in soddisfazione per aver colto in castagna la sua amica.
  * Forse conosci anche la cantante di Lexa allora. – Affermò la Forest riportando l’attenzione sulla mora, che subito rimise il muso lungo di pochi istanti prima.
  * Non è la mia cantante! – Protestò immediatamente la Woods, se solo Anya avesse saputo di quel bacio, sarebbe sicuramente stata la sua disgrazia in quel momento.
  * Comunque la bionda ci ha beccato mentre ci stavamo baciando, e si sono salutate. – Continuò a spiegare Anya, ora un po’ divertita dall’idea di mettere in imbarazzo anche Lexa davanti a quella sconosciuta, che più che altro sembrava divertita dall’aver scoperto la sua avventura con Raven.
  * Si lo so che si conoscono. – Ammise Lexa rapidamente. – L’ho scoperto a fine serata, quando la Reyes è andata via fingendo di non sapere dove fossi… - Sottolineò quel momento rimarcando la loro avventura. – Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che conosce la Griffin? – Commentò poi la Woods con una punta di acidità, ricordandosi quel momento in cui Raven si era fatta beffe di lei mentendole su dove fosse la sua socia.
  * Aspettate un attimo, Griffin? – Domandò la nuova arrivata. – Clarke Griffin? – Chiese poi per togliersi il sospetto provocando una risatina alla Forest.
  * Conosci anche lei? – Octavia annuì semplicemente. – Grandioso. – Commentò la Woods sbuffando, mostrando così, il suo grande entusiasmo per quella notizia.



 

Dopo quel discorso, Lexa si era fatta ancor più silenziosa di prima, il suo pensiero era tornato a Clarke, non poteva evitarlo. Era stata davvero un idiota a non capire che quella donna non le piaceva solo musicalmente parlando. Certo la sua voce era stata la prima cosa a stregarla, ma già quel giorno in Powell Street, quando aveva per la prima volta incrociato il suo sguardo ed il suo sorriso, se ne sarebbe dovuta rendere conto che il suo interesse stava già andando oltre alle sue qualità artistiche. Clarke le piaceva, le piaceva davvero molto… ma in qualche modo ancora scottata dal suo passato, e dalla paura di poter incasinare un rapporto lavorativo, in realtà a malapena esistente, si era tirata indietro rovinando ogni cosa che avrebbe potuto esserci, sia professionalmente che non. Le ci vollero quattro giorni prima di confessare ad Anya quello che era successo, proprio quando ormai arrivati alla fine dell’anno Lincoln le aveva invitate a brindare in centro con Octavia ed alcuni suoi amici. Ovviamente, sapendo che il suo tecnico informatico preferito era con loro, la Forest accettò immediatamente, ma Lexa aveva risposto immediatamente un “no” di quelli secchi che non ammettono repliche.

 

❅❅❅❅❅

 

Arrivò il 31 di dicembre, inesorabilmente scattò anche la mezzanotte, Clarke nonostante il suo continuo malumore, era andata a festeggiare con gli amici in centro. Dopo aver brindato tutti assieme, ed essersi scolati una paio di bottiglie di spumante economico, ora si era scostata di qualche passo, fumando con triste svogliatezza una sigaretta, e contemplando il cielo limpido e stellato sopra a San Francisco. Si era chiusa nella sua bolla di ricordi, tutti gli anni si prendeva sempre qualche minuto per ripensare al passato e fissarsi qualche buon proposito per il nuovo anno. Quella volta però, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era Lexa. Si ricordò la sensazione di importanza che aveva provato passeggiando tra gli invitati alla sua festa mentre la scortava a braccetto, l’intensità del suo sguardo mentre la fissava quando le aveva implicitamente dedicato quella canzone senza che il resto degli ospiti se ne accorgesse, la morbidezza delle sue labbra, la sensazione di quel corpo poggiato al suo, la delicatezza della sua carezza, la tensione del suo corpo proteso sulle punte per poter assaporare quel bacio che velocemente era diventato infuocato. L’incredibile ed immediata intesa che avevano avuto già al primo contatto, ed al solo pensiero di quelle sensazioni, le venirono i brividi lungo tutto il corpo, e l’attimo dopo sentiva di avere gli occhi lucidi.

Nel silenzio calato dopo i festeggiamenti della prima notte dell’anno, udì dei passi leggeri alle sue spalle, poi le parve di percepire un profumo stuzzicante e famigliare a pizzicarle il naso. Forse stava sognando, o forse fantasticando, ma era come se il suo corpo percepisse la presenza di Lexa alle sue spalle. Non poteva essere però, non per come si erano lasciate dopo la festa di Natale del suo studio quando l’aveva gentilmente riaccompagnata a casa. Sicuramente si stava immaginando tutto, sicuramente era uno scherzo di cattivo gusto della sua mento. Aveva pensato a lei, e la sua fantasia l’aveva portata lì in quel momento.

 

  * Vorrei iniziare il nuovo anno con te. – Disse in modo timido una voce che sperava di poter sentire, ma non si aspettava assolutamente. Si passò i palmi sugli occhi cancellando le tracce di quelle lacrime accennate che le velavano gli occhi, poi si voltò di scatto, e Lexa era veramente lì, ferma in piedi di fronte a lei.
  * Sicura di non creare un conflitto di interessi Avvocato? – Domandò con una punta di sarcasmo ed acidità, dovuto all’amaro che ancora Clarke si portava dentro dopo quel rifiuto. Era stato tutto perfetto fino a quel momento, fino che Lexa non aveva espresso quel parere che le aveva fatto fin troppo male facendola reagire nel modo peggiore.
  * Ti chiedo scusa Clarke, sono stata un imbecille. – Ammise la mora con occhi imploranti di perdono fissi nei suoi. – Posso trovare una soluzione per quello, certo nel caso in cui tu voglia firmare ancora quel contratto, e voglia avermi nella tua vita. – Aggiunse con nervosismo lanciando un occhiata ad indicare Anya che si stava presentando al suo gruppo di amici mentre stringeva una mano a Raven. La Woods deglutì a fatica restando immobile in attesa di una risposta.
  * Allora trovala alla svelta Woods, perché non ho più intenzione di rinunciare a niente di quello che voglio. – Affermò la bionda avanzando di un passo.



 

Si guardarono negli occhi per infiniti attimi, poi finalmente Clarke le buttò le braccia al collo, ed il resto venne tutto naturale. Una mano di Lexa si posò sul suo fianco, scivolando sulla sua schiena e stringendola a sé, mentre l’altra si era insinuata tra quelle lunghe ciocche bionde, attirandola in un bacio lento e profondo, passionale ma estremamente dolce, ricco di quell’amore che pochi riescono a provare nella vita, ma che tra di loro stava già iniziando a nascere. Si erano distaccate dal mondo intero, immergendosi completamente l’una nell’altra, in un momento solo loro, pieno di carezze, baci, sospiri, e sorrisi. Un momento che entrambe, avrebbero voluto durasse per la loro intera vita.

 

Era nato tutto da quel primo istante, quel primo istante che solo Lexa conosceva, e di cui Clarke ne era già la protagonista senza nemmeno saperlo. L’Avvocato si interrogava sui misteri del fato, come a cosa ne sarebbe stato ora di lei se non fosse mai corsa verso quella voce, se Clarke non le avesse sorriso, se non l’avesse notata. Quante chance c’erano che sarebbe accaduto tutto quello? Due su un milione, una nella vita forse. E se Clarke non avesse mai accettato quell’incarico, e Titus non le avesse mai offerto quel contratto, le avrebbe mai dedicato quella canzone? E poi ancora, si sarebbero mai baciate per poi distruggere tutto e rincorrersi nuovamente pochi giorni dopo? C’erano si e no due chance su un milione, una sola nella vita. Era stato amore, destino? Chi avrebbe mai potuto dirlo… sicuramente quella era la loro chance.

 

 

 

 

** FINE **

**Author's Note:**

> Quest'anno il mio spirito del Natale è un po' inesistente, ma spero che questa shot vi sia piaciuta ugualmente. Ho davvero poco da aggiungere su questa breve storia, se non che la canzone cantata da Clarke è "Your song" di Elton Jhon.  
> Ad ogni modo, anche questa volta, ho voluto scrivere qualcosa su questo particolare periodo dell'anno, per farvi come di consueto i miei auguri di buon Natale e felice anno nuovo.  
> Un abbraccio, ci si leggerà alla prossima avventura  
> Pai


End file.
